


Teach me to be a Hero

by h311agay



Category: Fable - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon at times, Other, Spoilers, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Prince is forced from his home, his Castle, into the hard world by his Brother's own hand. With few aids, he is forced to  make allies in order to bring down his brother's tyranny and save Albion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me to be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Alright-- So this is obviously just a work in process right now. You'll notice, as you read, that the Hero doesn't have a name as of yet. I'm debating on what to call him and if you've any suggestions, please drop them below! As well as name for his dog! The winning names will be included into the story! Please enjoy you're read. Also, this story will be... 'interactive' in a way. You guys will help me with some of the bigger decisions.

The sunlight pilfered through the window as Jasper drew the curtains. I wanted nothing more than to curl deeper into the soft cushion of my pillows and blankets, but the old man's voice was reaching into the recess of my mind, pulling me from my slumber. I caught very little of his words, but panic raced through me when he asked to wake my partner. Was Elise still in here?

 

I went to sit up as he pulled back the blankets, and all of my panic dropped. It was just my dog. Elise must have left sometime in the night. Bless her heart. "Elise is waiting for you down in the gardens," Jasper informed me, and my heart swelled. "But first, you must get dressed. I've chosen two outfits for you to wear. You may pick whichever you please." I was presented with a more casual wear, comfortable and easy to move in. But, there was also a more regal, more formal outfit to choose from. I went with that one, wanting to impress Elise as much as possible. I was the prince after all, and a prince must look good for their... friends.

 

I changed, with some help from Jasper for the more difficult parts of my outfit, and made my way to the gardens. My room was secluded from the rest of the castle, convenient for sneaking off with Elise, but not so for when the weather was bad or when I wanted nothing more to get to bed. I made my way down the steps, and past the set of guards by the entrance to the gardens. They greeted me and I greeted them. I also stopped to speak to a Noblewomen wearing a large green dress. She seemed kind, if not a little high of herself. Finally, I saw her. Standing with her back to me, her large, corked curls splaying down her back and pulled up some. Her dress was simple, but she was beautiful. The sun shone off of her golden locks, making her look nothing less of an angel. My heart skipped a few beats but I continued my calm walk over to her.

 

My dog gave us away, running up to her and barking. She turned, a smile on her face, and kneeled to pet him., accepting his slobbering kisses with laughter. I walked over to her. "Ah, my brave knights! Will you protect me from evil?" She laughed, pushing my dog down gently, still petting his head. "I know you will, but will our prince be up for the challenge?" I smiled, stepping even closer, grabbing her gently, and ducked her down for a kiss. When we part, I could see a light shining in her eyes. "I believe he can," she breathed.

 

But her smile dropped without warning and that light left her eyes and she turned to the city, burning with smoke from the factories and a dirty soot colour against the morning sky. "I heard a rumour today. That your brother had a factory worker executed," my heart hammered painfully against my chest. Lately, Logan had been changing so much, so quickly. It was devastating. "I don't want to believe it. Not Logan. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But, lately... I don't know what to believe. He's changed so much in the past year," she said, echoing my own thoughts. "He's a completely different person." She turned back to me, taking my hands. "The servants are scared; will you speak to them? Console them? I told them you would, and they're all waiting for you in the kitchen. Give them someone to believe in if they can't believe in Logan any longer." I nodded my head and she dropped my hand. "Well, let's go then," she demanded, starting off towards the castle.

 

I caught up and took her hand, then hurried past her, bringing her along with me. I squeezed her hand slightly as he entered the kitchen, then dropped it. I stood before the servants that had gathered and cleared my throat. "You have all been through some difficult times, and the King has been too preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumours you hear. I promise to speak to my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

 

Afterwards, I stepped back, silence had filled the kitchen. I was nervous, had I done wrong? I glanced sideways at Elise and her face was somber, but I saw a blazing light in her eyes. It gave me confidence. As she went to step toward me, Walter came to light, his messy grey hair and long grizzled beard gave the man an appearance of someone harsh, someone stoic. But in reality, he was a kind-hearted, soft-souled man. "You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable." He laughed softly. "It was bloody marvelous!" I began to walk with him, only to come to a crowd of protesters roped off at the main entrance. They called out to Walter. 

 

"Sir Walter! Will you sign this petition to reform the working conditions under King Logan's rule! Surely if he sees your pen, it'll help sway his mind." Walter was hesitant, but turned to me.

 

"I'm not sure how much an old man's signature is worth, but I'm sure the Prince here would be happy to help?" I paused. They seemed so hopeful to have me sign but I wasn't sure my name would mean much to Logan... not as of late anyways. But, what would the harm be in signing? Perhaps it would show Logan that I was no longer a child and that I had a mind of my own. I took it from them and penned my name, handing it back with half-hearted words of encouragement. They thanked me enthusiastically as Walter and I continued to the training room.

 

He handed me my sword and we sparred, small-talk breaking the silence between metal clashes. "Remember the stories I used to tell you? About your father and other Heros? Do you remember what you used to say?" I nodded, building up attack him once more.

 

"Teach me," I breathed, swinging my arm back, "to be a..." I swung down, sword colliding with sword. "HERO!" I sliced through his sword, surprise crossing his face before I even realised what I had done. I stood, hunched and catching my breath. I looked up, my own eyes widening in shock at the sight before me. He held his half-sword. 

 

"You've only gone and broke it!" He exclaimed, thrilled. He went to say something more when Elise rushed in. Horror and panic was plastered to her face.

 

"You've got to hurry! They've started a demonstration!"

 

"Oh, this can't be good," Walter said under his breath, hurrying away. I followed after Elise, the clank of the sword dropping behind me ringing in my ears. We snuck into the war room and peeked through a crack in the door. Inside the throne room, there were a group of protesters, a few I recognised as the ring-leaders for the petition. The one man was still clinging to the clipboard in which he had amassed the signatures. Walter was talking to Logan, anger visible in his eyes. "Logan, you can't do this!"

 

Logan cut him off with a wave of his hand. He looked so tired and so old. So... nothing like how Logan used to be. "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. You would do best to remember that. Round up the rest of the protestors, start shooting until they disperse. Then clean up the mess." The guards nodded and Elise gasped, turning to me.

 

"We've got to do something! We can't just let him kill all those people!" I looked back into the room, squared my shoulders, and pushed the door open.

 

There was a small pause in the room as everyone turned to look at Elise and I. Logan opened his mouth. "What are--"

 

"You can't do this. These people are innocent! You can't just kill them all, Logan!" I saw a darkness settle in his eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh? No? Then perhaps you feel you would be better suited for this situation." He waved a hand and gaurds grabbed both Elise and I and dragged us further into the throne room. Elise a few paces away from the small group of people and I stood in front of them. "Go ahead, Little Brother. Choose. Her life or theirs."

 

"You can't!" Elsie cried.

 

"Oh, but I can," was Logan's calm response. He turned from her and back to me. "Your decision, Brother. One life, or many lives. Elise or these protestors. If you don't choose, they will all die." I swallowed hard and almost choked on the lump there.

 

"Don't do it!" Elise said to me. "Save them, don't choose me!"

 

The protesters were pleading for their lives and I stood there, helpless to the situation. Do I choose the love of my life over the lives of much more? I wanted to turn to Logan and scream. "Choose, now." I heard the pressing importance in Logan's voice. "Fine then," he snipped when I didn't. "They'll all die."

  
"No!" I cried. "I've chosen!" I raised my hand and pointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so-- What happens? You guys get to choose! Comment below on what should happen and the one with the most outcomes will be incorporated into the story!


End file.
